One Piece Shin Sekai
by maxotak
Summary: Historia paralela a one piece- que pasaria si un misiterioso chico contiene una sombria relacion con la mayor organizacion del mundo?. atencion: esta fic tratara de seguir los echos actuales de one piece, pero con un historia original acompañada
1. Prologo

Los personajes de One Piece son creación de Eiichiro Oda, los personajes extras son de creación propia.

Prologo:

En el mundo existen muchos mares, todos con sus secretos y maravillas, repletas de criaturas y de misterios q la mente humana no puede comprender, pero aun así hay personas intrépidas q zarpan en sus barcos con la firme intención de conseguir la grandezas, la riqueza, el poder, el conocimiento; pero en un solo lugar se encontrara con todo esto reunido.

Este lugar se llama el Grand Line, el mar más grande del mundo. Muchos hombres se aventuraron en sus aguas, pero ninguno puedo superar a aquel q lo consiguió todo, Gol D. Roger, aquel q conquistó este intrépido mar a bordo del mejor barco del mundo, él Oro Jackson y obtuvo el mayor tesoro de todos los tiempos el ONE PIECE .

Luego de completar esta hazaña q se creía imposible, se consagro como el REY DE LOS PIRATAS, y su nombre se hizo leyenda para toda la eternidad. Pero aquí no termina nuestro relato, este hombre era el más perseguido y buscado por la Marina, la organización más poderosa del mundo, encargada de preservar la paz y tranquilidad de los civiles del mundo, y consideraban a los piratas la mayor amenaza de todas, no importaba si había cometido o no actos malvados. Y más aun si la marina pone como recompensa por tu cabeza de unos de berrys, no solo la marina estará detrás de uno, sino casi todo el mundo.

Esta condición no le preocupaba al ahora rey pirata, el tenía otros planes. Luego de la captura y el anuncio de su ejecución, todo pirata del mundo estaba atento antes este acontecimiento, y se reunieron en la Ciudad de Logue para presenciarlo con sus propios ojos.

Gol D. Roger era una persona q se caracterizaba por su eterna sonrisa, en ningún momento desaparecía, no importaba que tan grave era la situación y parecía que en esta ocasión no seria al excepción.

La plaza se encontraba repleta de personas; tanto como civiles, marines, piratas, caza recompensas, mercenarios, etc. Todos querían verlo, no importaba si era un día especialmente caluroso. La única parte despejaba era la calle principal por donde escoltaban a aquel hombre alto, de tez moreno, cabello negro y alborotado, bigote pronunciado y de imponente presencia. En la plataforma había dos lanceros, encargados de completar el veredicto. Como es costumbre le preguntan:

Lancero 1:- ¿unas últimas palabras?

Gol D. Roger:- ¿me podrías sacar estas esposas? Me están sofocando

Lancero 1:- eso no se puede hacer

Gol D. Roger:- ¿y para q querría yo escapar ahora?... que más da, es algo triste jejeje.- solamente camino un poco más y se sentó en el piso- bueno, vamos y terminemos esto.

Los dos lanceros hicieron algunos movimientos con sus lanzas, y apuntaron al pecho del Roger. Todos miraban atónitos la escena, hasta que…:

Civil:- ¡HEY! ¡REY PIRATA! ¿Qué hiciste con tu tesoro? estas en el Grand Line ¿verdad? ¡El tesoro más grande del mundo!

Lancero 2:- ¡maldito, cuida tu lengua!

Civil:- el ¡ONE PIECE!

Gol D. Roger:- jajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- su risa sonó como un potente eco en la plaza- ¿mis riquezas y tesoros?

Lancero 1:- ¡suficiente!

Gol D. Roger:- Si quieren pueden tenerlos, búsquenlo! Lo deje todo en ese lugar.

Lancero 1:- ¡muere!- las lanzas se enterraron en el

El silencio reino en todo el lugar por unos momentos... para después pasar a una aclamación de todos los presentes. Personas saltando, abrazándose, festejando, gritando; no era por q el rey pirata ha muerto, sino por q el mayor tesoro está ahí afuera esperando a q lo busquen.

Nadie esperaba q con estas palabras diera comienzo a la más grande era de todos los tiempos.

"LA ERA PIRATA A COMENZADO"

"Voluntad heredada;

La era del destino y los sueños de la gente.

Siempre y cuando la gente sigua persiguiendo el significado de la libertad, ¡Ésas cosas nunca dejarán de existir!"

Gol D. Roger

* * *

bueno aqui esta mi fics jajajaj espero q les guste


	2. capitulo 1: Isla Wind

ONE PIECE: NUEVO MUNDO

Capitulo 1: isla Wind

17 años después:

Era un noche templada en la isla Wind, idónea para que sus habitantes paseen por sus playas. Y curiosamente, eso era lo q hacían, familias, parejas, turista y demás buscaban descanso en sus orillas; de las cuales se decía que podían despejar cualquier rastro de stress con solo escuchar el sonido de las olas chocando con la arena.

Habitante 1:- Aaaaaa!!!( suspiro ) q tranquilidad q se siente. No crees eso Lizz?- decía un joven parado alado de un chica pelicastaña.

Lizz:- si, tienes razón nii san. Y con todo lo q trabajamos en el taller hoy, si q necesitaba despejarme un poco- lo dice sentada en la arena muy cerca de las olas, dejando que su pelos jueguen con el viento. Lizz era un chica de alrededor de los 14 años, de tez moreno claro, cabello castaño largo, ojos color miel y estatura media, vestida con un vestido de verano color crema y sandalias, en la muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera blanca con un L de color negro.

Habitante 1:- Jajajajajaja si tiene razón, últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo en el taller, pero me alegra q tengamos tanto trabajo, por q de esa forma siempre tendremos comida en la mesa y a ti nunca te faltara nada- decía esto con una sonrisa amplia y feliz mientras lo acompañaba con una mirada de ternura y protección.

Lizz:- Aaaaa!!! Gracias nii san, te prometo q hare mi mejor esfuerzo para q nunca nos falte nada también- está también lo decía sonriendo como su hermano pero con una sonrisa llena de alegría y despreocupación.

Habitante 1:- No lo dudo, y podrías llamarme mas seguido por mi nombre, soy KOU ok, jajaja a veces creo q te olvidas de cómo me llamo- kou era un joven de unos 15 años, de estatura mediana, condición atlética, tez moreno claro, cabello negro largo, ojos negros; llevaba sandalias también una remera manga corta y un short, ambos azules.

Lizz:- jajaja ok ok pero me gusta mas llamarte nii san jajajaja- decía esto mientras se cubria un poco por q sabia q vendría después .

Kou:- Serás insolente pequeña chiquilla!!!- y se lanzo sobre su hermana provocándole cosquillas, haciendo q esta se echara a reir y tratar de salir del castigo de kou pero en vano

Lizz:- jajajaja no no para jajajaja

En su intento de escape de las cosquillas de su hermano, Lizz empieza a correr por la playa seguida por su hermano; pero luego de unos momentos ella se detiene junto a un conjunto de rocas y posa su vista en ellas; confundido kou también se detiene.

Kou:- Que pasa Lizz por q te detienes? – pregunta intrigado y mira también hacia donde esta mirando su hermana.

Lizz:- Mira nii san, q es eso q esta ahí?- señalando entre las rocas, había algo pero no se distinguía que era.

Kou:- eh?- afino su vista para ver mejor, y pudo distinguir… la figura de un muchacho- nani?- se acerco un poco y pudo ver q efectivamente era un joven pero… estaba mal herido!!!- es un muchacho y está mal herido!!

Lizz:- NANI?? hay q ayudarlo nii san!!- y cuando vio q su hermano afirmo con la cabeza, ambos fueron corriendo a verlo.

Cuando llegaron a donde el chico, pudieron distinguir que se había arrastrado desde la dentro del mar hacia la rocas, llevaba un buzo canguro rojo claro, pantalón azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras; parecía no tener mas de unos 15 años, pelo negro corto y tez claro, en su mano izquierda sujetaba un colgante con una chapa q tenia la un extraño símbolo grabado en ella. Estaba inconsciente pero se notaba varias heridas de diferente gravedad, tenía su ropa magullada y sangraba del hombre derecho producto de un tipo de lanza o algo semejante.

Kou levanto levemente al chico para comprobar si estaba respirando, se alivio al notar q si respiraba pero débilmente, si no lo atendía el médico del pueblo seguramente no lo contaria. Era increíble q aun viviera y más aun no se imaginaba de donde provenía ya q no había islas en mucho kilómetros a la redonda.

Kou:- esta respirando pero débilmente, hay q llevarlo con el médico - declaro Kou mientras acomodaba en su espada al joven.

Lizz:- Me adelantare e iré a avisar al doctor ok.- se notaba q ella estaba preocupada por el chico.

Kou:- Bien, asi no perderemos tiempo en…- pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho gruñir al chico, estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Chico :- ughhhh… - abrió levemente los ojos y miro a los hermanos- … do-donde es-estoy?.

Kou :- Tranquilo, estas a salvo, estamos en la isla Wind, yo soy Kou y ella es Lizz, te vamos a ayudar.- decía esto mientras le sonreí con tranquilidad, quería causarle confianza.- Como te llamas?

Chico:- Mmm … no no lo recuerdo, esta todo nublado.

Kou:- esta bien, no te esfuerces, estaras bien- pero parece q no lo lograba tranquilizarlo, parecía q hacia un esfuerzo para recordar, estaba por replicar q no lo pensara pero…

En la mente del joven aparecieron muchas imágenes muy borrosas, escuchaba risas y aplausos, el sonido de un rio, una vos joven de una chica tal ves, le era familiar, "oii masato…".

Chico:- Ma-sato… mi nombre… es masato.

Kou:- ¿?, ok masato san, iremos con un medico, Lizz ve con el doctor rápido-mientras el acomodaba de nuevo a masato en su espalda

Lizz:- ok, cuida de masato kun ok- luego salió corriendo hacia el consultorio con la esperanza de q el doctor no se alla ido aun.

Kou:- Bien masato san pronto te recuperaras, solo aguanta

Masaro: G-gracias-fue todo lo q pudo decir antes de caer desmayado de nuevo.

* * *

bueno aqui dejo otra capitulo, pronto subire el suiguiente, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias


End file.
